


A Laughing Matter

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M, droubles, happy smial, otp birthday fics, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has an unusual reaction the first time he gets naked with Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Laughing Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sean Astin birthday celebration at The Happy Smial, celebrating Sean's 40th birthday on 02/25/11. My prompt was "chest hair."

Elijah didn’t know what to expect or how he’d react. For so long he’d been imagining their first time together, the feel of their bodies against each other without the buffer of clothing between them, but the moment Sean's sturdier body covered his, the first time his smooth, bare chest met Sean’s, Elijah surprised himself by laughing.

Sean was understandably upset by his childish giggle, and Elijah knew immediately that the man he was about to make love with had been hurt by his involuntary reaction. “I know I’m not in peak condition right now,” Sean huffed, “but I thought you liked my body.” He lifted off of Elijah so they were no longer touching and lay back against his pillow. “Damn, Elijah, I never dreamed you’d laugh at me.”

“I can’t help it,” Elijah responded, and watched the look on Sean’s face change from hurt to insulted. He lifted himself up on one elbow so he could look down at Sean’s body, then curled his fingers through the chestnut hair that fanned over Sean’s pectorals and down his stomach. “I can’t help it,” Elijah said again. “Your chest hair tickles.”

When Elijah giggled again, Sean joined in the laughter.

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

[   
](http://photobucket.com)


End file.
